


Carry on wayward son

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Birth, Dick Jokes, Dumplings, F/F, Fluff, Love, Minor Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, a brief birth scene, a brief marriage proposal, but it isn't graphic, like so minor you can't really see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Korra finds out she's pregnant. The only issue? It wasn't planned and she has no idea how to tell her girlfriend.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Carry on wayward son

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Another Korvira fic because I can't get enough of them. It's longer than my usual fics so I hope you like it!

Korra’s hands were shaking as she held the small stick in front of her face. Her heart was going a million miles an hour as she put it down next to the four other white sticks on the bathroom floor. They were all positive and she was tempted to do another test just to be sure.

No.

She had to accept the facts. She was definitely pregnant and she had no idea how she was going to tell her girlfriend.

\---------------------------------------

Kuvira’s fists pummelled the punching bag in front of her before spinning and hitting it with a roundhouse kick. Once she was satisfied that she had beaten the bag sufficiently she grabbed her towel and dabbed the sweat off of her forehead, taking her headphones off deciding she was done for the day. With the towel draped round her neck she started her stretches and post-workout cooldown. As she bent over to stretch her back and hamstrings, she saw, through her feet, a pair of white trainers on incredibly muscular legs. She straightened herself out and turned to face whoever was behind her. He was about the same height as her with short blonde hair and a very red face. He smirked at her and flexed his muscles slightly but Kuvira simply crossed her arms, unimpressed with the idiot before her.

“Do you make a habit of staring at women in the gym?” She asked bluntly, a hint of malice lacing the edge of her voice. She knew the type of person he was and she didn’t like it at all. Constantly making women uncomfortable by staring at them and making crude comments on their bodies just because he thought they all fancied him. Idiot.

“Only the hot ones.” He said, stepping closer to Kuvira.

“Well don’t. It makes people uncomfortable.”

The man scrunched his face up slightly, taken back at the dark-haired woman’s tone. Women never usually spoke to him like that when he advanced on them. They usually flirted back or just walked away but they never talked back or told him what to do. Quickly he returned to his usual smirk, determined to woo the woman before him.

“Hey there’s no need for that, I’m just trying to be friendly. What do you say you come back to my place and I make it up to you? How does that sound huh?” He asked and he got even closer to Kuvira, she could now feel his hot breath on her face and it was not pleasant at all.

“That sounds awful and actually I have a girlfriend.”

“Maybe you just need the right man to convince you baby girl.” He said and he put his meaty hand around Kuvira’s bicep.

In an instant the man was pinned against the wall with his wrist twisted behind his back and one of the metal-benders strong hands holding it in place, the other on the back of his head pressing it into the wall.

“Have some respect for women and keep your fucking hands to yourself. Be a real man and have some dignity you spineless pig.” She hissed and he groaned as she twisted his wrist harder.

“Just because you think you have the biggest dick in this gym and therefore that makes you the most desirable guy in the world and gives you the power to use women like toys, I want you to know you’re fucking wrong. You are not the most desirable man in here because actually you’re a total douche, also you cannot treat women like that, give them the respect they deserve because they’re better than you could ever be and finally-“ Kuvira leant in close to whisper in his ear as he whimpered in fear.

“-I have the biggest dick in this gym so don’t you ever forget that.”

She released him from the wall and watched as he scurried off into the locker room, sighing as she took the wraps off of her hands and shaking her head. One of her fellow gym members nodded and smiled their thanks at her actions, knowing that the man was unlikely to cause problems again. Unfortunately this particular gym in Zaofu attracted some unwelcome characters so quite often Kuvira would have to have a little chat with one of them and make it very clear that what they were doing was not ok. The owner of said gym tried to keep up with it but they had another business on the other side of town and spent most of their time there, trusting the regulars to keep things safe.

With a final stretch she headed into the locker room and got ready to go home.

\---------------------------------------

“Asami what do I do?”

The CEO looked at her best friend with a raised eyebrow and put her cup of tea down on the sleek black coffee table in Korra’s apartment living room.

“I don’t see what the problem is, why can’t you just tell her you’re pregnant?”  
Korra looked at Asami like she had turned blue and grown fangs.

“I can’t tell her! We’re not even married, we only moved in together a couple of months ago! How do you propose that I tell her that I’m pregnant? ‘Oh hey Kuvira, woman of my dreams with whom I’m undoubtedly and utterly in love with, you know that we’ve only been together for like a year? Yeah well congratulations YOU’RE A MOTHER!’.”

Asami frowned a little before agreeing with Korra. “I see your point.”

They sat in silence for a brief moment as they pondered what to do before Asami came up with a plan.

“You should call Opal, she went through the same thing with Bolin just before the got married. She literally found out the day before her wedding and she told Bo and they figured it out. Now they couldn’t be happier and you know how happy little Yuna makes them! She is such a sweet little girl.” Asami said.

“Hey so I don’t mean to interrupt because this is great and all but why am I here?” Mako asked from his place on the couch next to his girlfriend.

“You’re moral support Mako, keep up.” Asami said with a loving eye-roll before turning her attention back to Korra.

The avatar thought briefly for a second as she mulled over her best friend’s idea but eventually she shook her head.

“Like I said before we’ve only been together for a year so doesn’t it just feel a bit too soon to get married let alone to be having kids together? No offense.”

Asami and Mako had gotten married only a few months into their relationship as they were so certain that they were meant for each other. In fairness, Korra had never met two people who balanced each other out so perfectly.

“Well I think you should tell Kuvira sooner rather than later.” Mako said seriously and Korra knew he was right.

\---------------------------------------

As Kuvira was walking home she checked her watch and noticed it was nearly lunchtime. Thank Raava because she was starving, she’d worked up a massive appetite after her morning workout and couldn’t wait for lunch with Korra. As she was walking she quickly phoned her girlfriend, desperately hoping that she would pick up.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Avatar, I’m nearly home and I just wondered if you wanted some steamed dumplings from that great takeout place Bo took us to?”

_“Ugh Raava yes! I am starved! Could you get me two portions?”_

“Two? But you can usually only finish one.”

_“Please Ku? I’m ravenous. I feel like I’m eating for two!”_

“Ok baby, whatever you want! I love you and I’ll see you in about ten minutes.”

_“Love you ‘Vira, bye.”_

Kuvira hung up with a small smile and made her way to the takeaway to get her girlfriend some food.

\---------------------------------------

“I did it! I subtly hinted that I’m pregnant and she literally didn’t notice and if she did she didn’t say anything.” Korra exclaimed and Asami sighed.

“Ok don’t take this the wrong way but Kuvira doesn’t really **do** subtlety. Just tell her Korra. You both love each other so I’m sure you’ll figure it out!” Asami reassured her friend who was chewing her lip nervously.

“Thanks you guys, you two have been really helpful.”

“What are friends for right?”

“I’m still not sure why I’m here.”

“Moral support Mako, I’ve already told you.” Asami said with a sigh and she pulled him off of the couch ushering him to the door.

“I love you Korra, you’ve got this.” The raven haired woman said, blowing Korra a final kiss before shutting the apartment door. Korra was left alone sat on the couch, chewing her lip and wondering what on Earth she should do.

\---------------------------------------

“Baby I’m home!” Kuvira kicked open the door, her arms laden with takeaway boxes and her gym bag slung over her shoulder. She dumped the boxes on the kitchen counter and chucked her duffel bag on the floor, moving into the kitchen to get some chopsticks.

As Kuvira opened the cutlery draw a soft kiss was placed on her cheek and slender fingers gently squeezed he bicep.

“Hey Avatar.” Kuvira smiled and turned to place a gentle kiss to Korra’s lips. She could feel her girlfriend smile into it and the metalbender’s heart fluttered, her chest filling with warmth. When they pulled away she couldn’t help but grin at the younger girl.

“Hey, how was the gym?” Korra asked moving over to the counter to pick up the takeaway boxes, placing them on the kitchen table. The older girl handed her girlfriend some chopsticks and sighed as she recalled the buffoon she’d encountered this morning.

“It was good, just the same old idiots who cause problems. It’s ok though, I dealt with it.”

The two women sat down and opened the boxes as they talked, steam rising from the hot dumplings contained within them. They started to eat in a comfortable silence, chatting every so often but Kuvira was so hungry she was more concerned with filling her belly with dumplings.

Once they were done they cleared away and the metalbender decided to have a shower, leaving Korra on the couch. Not surprisingly Korra was texting Asami in a mild panic.

_[13:32] Asami, she’s home. Do I tell her now?_

_[13:33] **Korra…just do whatever you think is right. If I were you I would tell her now.**_

_[13:33] Ok, I’m going to tell her when she gets out of the shower. Wish me luck._

_[13:34] **You’ve got this girl :) xx**_

Korra looked up from her phone and towards the bathroom door nervously. She loved Kuvira, this woman had come into her life and had made her feel so complete that Korra couldn’t imagine living without her, she hoped and she prayed to Raava that the metalbender didn’t freak out.

The bathroom door opened and Kuvira walked out wearing a clean sports bra and a pair of navy boxers. A single bead of water trickled down her abs, rolling over the hard and sculpted muscle. The Avatar couldn’t tear her eyes away, every time she saw her girlfriend half dressed she became completely captivated, her bulging biceps, washboard abs, the ‘v’ of her hips which lead down to the pure magic that was concealed beneath her boxers.

It was said asset that had got Korra pregnant _._

_Oh shit she was pregnant…and she needed to tell Kuvira…now._

Korra had been so distracted by her ridiculously hot girlfriend that she hadn’t realised that Kuvira was standing above her from the Avatar’s place on the sofa.

The metalbender’s face was serious and she had one of her hands hidden behind and when she produced it Korra’s heartrate shot through the roof.

She held one of the pregnancy tests the Avatar had taken in her shaking hand and there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Korra.” She said her voice wobbling and the avatar got up off of the couch to stand opposite her girlfriend.

“Are you…are you pregnant?”

A lump formed in Korra’s throat and she didn’t know what to say or if she could say anything. Eventually she opened her mouth and forced herself to answer.

“Kuvira…I…”

Her girlfriend winced at the use of her full name, Korra never used her full name apart from on formal occasions.

“Ku I’m so sorry, I should’ve said something but I was so scared and I was so worried that you’d leave me and I’ll get rid of it if you want, there are several abortion clinics in Zaofu and we can be more careful in the future...if you don’t leave me.” Korra gushed and her voice cracked towards the end, once she was done Kuvira just stood and stared at her, still holding the pregnancy test. Her girlfriend didn’t say anything so Korra started to panic.

“Like I said, I can abort it and then we can pretend that this never happened. It’s an easy procedure and it should be quick given how early in the pregnancy it is and I-“

She was cut off by Kuvira wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. Korra hugged her back and started to relax into her arms but the metalbender quickly pulled away. She looked into Korra’s bright blue eyes and held her hands tightly.

“Do you want to keep it?”

Korra nodded, tears now streaming down her own cheeks.

“Then we will.” Kuvira almost whispered with a small smile ghosting her face and Korra frowned.

“But do you…do you want it?”

The silence was deafening but her girlfriend’s smile told her all she needed to know before she’d even said it.

“Absolutely. I love you Korra and I love our baby.” She grinned, placing a strong but gentle hand on the Avatar’s belly.

The stared at each other briefly before Kuvira’s eyes widened slightly and she looked down at Korra’s stomach.

“Holy shit…I’m going to be a Mom.”

Korra laughed and put her hands around the metalbender’s neck.

“Yes you are and you’re going to be a great Mom. I can already tell.” She said and they both smiled, wiping away the stray tears. Kuvira leant in and pressed her lips firmly against the younger girls, her hands finding Korra’s hips. When they pulled apart Kuvira’s eyes went wide once again.

“Is that what you meant when you said you were eating for two?”

Korra chuckled and nodded with a smile, amused at the bewildered look on her lover’s face.

“How did I not understand that?”

“I don’t know. I thought I’d made it pretty obvious as well.” She confessed and they both laughed before pressing their foreheads together gently.

\---------------------------------------

**Nine months later**

“Come on Korra, push, you’ve got this!” Kuvira said as her girlfriend squeezed her hand so hard that the metalbender thought that her fingers might break.

“I’m already fucking pushing! What do you think I’ve been doing for the past three hours!” Korra snarled as another painful contraction caused her to cry out. 

“I know...just…you’re nearly there ok baby?”

“NO! IT IS NOT OK! This child better be fucking worth it!” She yelled and she pushed again.

“Avatar Korra the baby’s crowning!” A nurse exclaimed and Korra cried out as she contracted again. Kuvira kissed Korra’s head but then winced and her hand was squeezed in the avatar’s vice like grip, her fingers going white as her girlfriend squeezed them. With a massive cry Korra pushed once more and then fell back on the bed breathing heavily, her body exhausted from labour.

The delivery room was suddenly filled with a high pitched wailing and the nurse cut the baby’s umbilical cord and swaddled the baby before handing the little bundle to Kuvira.

“He’s beautiful.” She murmured, gently rocking the little boy in her arms, soothing him until he quietened down. She moved next to Korra and carefully placed him in her arms.

“Hey buddy.” Korra said quietly, stroking the infants face a she cradled him. Kuvira quickly stuck her head into the waiting room to announce that he’d be born and it was followed with whoops and cheers from everyone who then all filed in to come and see the new-born.

“Oh my god Korra he’s adorable!” Asami whispered so as to not disturb the now sleeping baby. Everyone else awed and cooed at the little one until Bolin spoke up.

“So…have you guys thought of a name for him?”

Kuvira smiled as she looked at her baby and then to Korra who was grinning up at her.

“Yes, his name is Taka.”

Another chorus of ‘awe’s and ‘ahh’s sounded throughout the room and Korra handed her son back to Kuvira who held him for everyone to see and come and say hi.

\---------------------------------------

They’d brought Taka home about a week ago and they’d been settling in to parenthood relatively well (if you ignored the lack of sleep they both had.)

Korra and Kuvira were currently led in bed, Korra having just fed their baby who was now sleeping soundly once again in his crib. Kuvira had her arms wrapped around her lover and her brows were furrowed deep in thought.

“Hey, Ku, what’s wrong?” Korra whispered and the older girl looked down at her.

“Will you marry me?” She asked, completely sincerely and the Avatar didn’t quite know what to say so instead she pressed a fierce kiss to the metalbender’s lips.

“Yes.” She answered once she had pulled away and they pressed their foreheads together, until the silence was interrupted with a high pitched wail from Taka.

They both groaned tiredly and then laughed in unison as they got up and went to check on their little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone desperately wants to read about Taka's.....conception....then I might be willing to do it if I get enough requests...  
> Anyway! As always thank you for reading and please feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback!  
> Until next time my cinnamon buns uwu


End file.
